Pandora Hearts One-Shot
Pandora Hearts One Shot is a one-shot manga written by Jun Mochizuki that introduced the main concepts of Pandora Hearts. Due to the positive reception it received she began work on the latter. Differences *Gil and Oz are the protagonists who are searching for Alice who is Oz's sister. *B-Rabbit posseses Oz. *B-Rabbit is a female in this One Shot. *B-Rabbit is the Abyss of time. She has the power to control time. *Chains are called Abyss in the One Shot. *Pandora is the heart of an Abyss. *Pandora is the heart of an Abyss and if someone takes it out of its contractor's body and destroys it, then the Abyss is destroyed. *The title of this One Shot is in katakana and now the original is changed to english. *Reim's name is Harris Watson in the One Shot and he is a priest. *Oz is the Rabbit who is searching for Alice. Just like in Alice in Wonderland. Synopsis Harris Watson, a priest living in Reveil, is mortally wounded, lying on the ground gasping for air. A voice is asking him if he wants to survive, to which he responds affirmatively, and so the voice tells Harris to allow him in. The voice then states that an agent of "God" would send the Abyss to the grave. On the streets, several people are discussing that the serial killer "B-Rabbit" has struck once more. Harris is angrily yelling to a policeman that the murderer is no ordinary human, and that the killer must have been possessed by an "Abyss". The policeman, bewildered, asks what an Abyss is, to which Harris replies that an Abyss is a resident of a world of darkness that is attracted to a person's wishes. The policeman questions Harris' source of information; said priest proudly declares that the voice of God told him. The policeman, exasperated, tells Harris to stop annoying him, and pushes him away. Afterwards, a boy introducing himself as Oz approaches Harris, stating that he had something to tell him regarding B-Rabbit. Harris agrees and takes Oz to his church to talk. Meanwhile, in a nearby alley, a mysterious man resembling Gilbert Nightray follows them. At the church, Harris discovers, much to his shock, the Oz is in fact the younger brother of the latest victim. Oz describes the situation- worried that his sister hadn't even come back after midnight, he went out to look for her, as they were orphaned early on and his sister had to go into prostitution to earn money to support them both. When he was walking around the area she normally hung around, a man dressed completely in black emerged from a dark alley and disappeared. The next day, his older sister's corpse was found in the very same alley. He then states that he wants to assist Harris in his investigation, citing the fact that a month ago, when Harris was trying to protect children from a crazed killer randomly stabbing people, a light surrounded his mortally wounded body and healed him. Reluctantly, Harris allows Oz to accompany him, although he gives Oz a list of things to buy for dinner. As Oz walks away, Harris questions the voice in his head if it was angry about his independent decision, but the voice denies this, stating that he liked the boy better than the policemen who refuse to believe in his existence. He then explains people possessed by an Abyss had a Pandora in their chest, a thing enclosed in a box that hosted the Abyss' life. If destroyed, the Abyss would die as well. The voice explains to Harris that he was reborn as an agent of God to destroy all Abyss, but Harris has already fallen asleep. Oz is running home to Harris, but Harris, strangely, shoots Oz. The mysterious man from earlier shakes Harris awake and expels an Abyss from Harris' body. The Abyss, amused, states to Harris that he was pretending to be "God", while in actuality controlling his body to perform murders. He reveals that he was the fake B-Rabbit, and was actually performing the murders to lure B-Rabbit out and kill him so that he could gain the real B-Rabbit's power. The Abyss introduces itself as Card Five. The mysterious man, introducing himself as Gilbert, scornfully remarks to the Abyss that there was no way he could take down a powerful Abyss such as B-Rabbit. Card Five arrogantly replies affirmatively, and attempts to kill Gilbert; however, Oz, behind him, is possessed by the real B-Rabbit, and stops the bullet fired by Card Five. He reveals that Oz and Gilbert had prepared the plan to draw the Abyss out, and he fell for it hook, line, and sinker. B-Rabbit then appears in his actual form and questions Card Five, asking him who his "master" was, because his master, the King of Hearts, had Oz's younger sister, Alice, in his custody. Card Five, however, is prevented from revealing the information, and so B-Rabbit disposes and consumes Card Five, having no further use for him. He then disappears, and Oz's body drops limply to the ground. Oz then regains consciousness, and Gilbert informs him that his act was all for nothing, as the card didn't know anything. Oz chuckles and states that it actually helped someone; it corrected Harris' faith in anything to do with a supposed "God". They then leave together to continue searching for Alice. In an opulently decorated room, a man is speaking to a girl, stating that a card has been destroyed. The girl questions whether the destroyers were bad people, the man muses that only humans care about good or bad. The girl and man then depart, the girl questioning if "Mr. Humpty Dumpty" and "Mr. Cheshire Cat" were to be present. The man responds affirmatively, and states that they should begin the rest of the game. Characters in order of appearance *Cheshire *King of Hearts }} Trivia *The translation may be read here. *The one shot has many similarities with the murders committed by the serial killer Jack the Ripper in the late 19th century. Navigation Category:Pandora Hearts Category:Chapters Category:Manga